Prince of Hearts
by Elemantalelf
Summary: Harry was a chosen one. He was a prince of kingdom Hearts. He was abandoned by his uncle only to find a family and later on friends and a lover. He learns of his duel destiny. Will he be able to handle defeating Voldemort and keeping his heart safe? Will his family and friends be able to handle it or will they abandon him too? Harry Potter has his work cut out for him. Good luck!
1. Chapter 1

**Prince** **of Hearts**

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or Kingdom Hearts

 **'** Thoughts'

(November 3rd)

Vernon Dursley was standing at the end of a cliff with a child in his hand. The man looked to be very smug. The child looked to be only one years old and was crying. A nasty smell wafted from him.

"You won't pollute my family anymore freak!" The man hissed before he threw the baby off of the cliff.

He walked away and drove back home. He failed to see Harry glow red before disappearing. He reappeared in the ocean. He floated on top of the water until he was on a small island. He began crying drawing the attention of a small white haired boy. The boy went to his parents.

"Daddy! Mommy!" He yelled to get their attention.

"What's wrong Riku?" The blond haired man asked.

"There is a baby on the beach!"

"What?!" The white haired women exclaimed. "Show us!"

Riku nodded and grabbed his mother's hand. He then took them to where the baby was. His parents gasped and ran to him. His father looked at his son as his wife picked up the baby.

"Riku go find Sora and stay with him."

"Okay daddy." He ran off.

The baby began crying once more. "Hush little one. I have you."

"Do we still have a car seat?"

"Yes. I'll go put it in. Then we will go to the doctors. He needs to be checked out."

"True. I'll go inform the Hearts that we need them to watch Riku."

"I see you in a few minutes."

"Ok."

Airi went to go find the Hearts. It didn't take long. Riku spotted his mom and ran over to her. The others looked and spotted Airi and the baby.

"Airi who is this?" Sakura asked her.

"I have no idea. Satoshi and I are taking him to the doctors. Could you watch Riku for us?"

"Of course."

"Thank you. I'll keep you updated. Be a good boy for them Riku."

"Okay mommy."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

Airi kissed his head then left. She took a boat to the mainland and quickly found her husband. She buckled him in and soon her and her husband were driving to the doctors. As they entered they saw doctor Saiki in the waiting room.

"Dr. Saiki?"

"Hell-" He caught sight of the baby. "Did you guys adopt a baby?"

"No. Riku found him on the beach."

"Oh my."

"There wasn't anyone around either."

"I see. Give him here and I will get him checked out."

Satoshi nodded and gave the baby to the doctor. Said baby looked around once more.

"Mummy?"

"I don't know where she is little one."

"Daddy?"

"I don't know where he is either."

He placed the child on the exam table. "O'tay."

"Good boy." A nurse entered the room.

"Hawy."

"Huh?"

"Me Hawy."

The man tried to think what he meant before he understood. "Your name is Harry?"

"Ya!"

"Hello Harry."

"Hewo."

"Let's get you checked out."

"O'tay."

The doctor ran test and found that he had been abused and neglected. He at least figured out his age. Other than that he was okay. He would need to be put on a diet to help with the months of malnutrition but that was it. The injuries would heal in time.

"Satoshi?"

The man was let in when the exam was done. Usually he wouldn't tell the man anything but since the man was concerned about the baby he would this once.

"Yes?"

"He is malnourished and had been abused but Harry will be fine."

"Thank goodness. Wait Harry?"

"He said his name was Hawy and I figured it out."

"Oh."

"Indeed."

"Do you know how old he is?"

"I estimate a year."

"So young."

"Indeed."

"What now?"

"First I need to call the police."

"Okay. Airi and I will stay with him."

"Thank you."

"Not a problem."

Dr. Saiki handed the baby to Airi. He then left to go call the police. All those involved felt bad for the kid. Airi and Satoshi were talking with each other and making a plan.

(Time skip- Police arrive)

"Good evening. I am officer Saiko. I was called down here for a child."

"Ah yes Harry. Follow me please." The receptionist said as she stood.

"Of course."

It didn't take long until they arrived. They entered the room and all three adults turned and looked at them.

"This is officer Saiko sir."

"Thank you Mrs. Griffin."

"You're welcome." She left.

"My son Riku found this little one on the beach and we brought him here."

"You are?"

"I am Satoshi Blades and this is my wife Airi. Our son is at the Hearts."

"Okay. Did you see anyone around?"

"No. Our son didn't mention anyone either."

The officer wrote it down. "Medically?"

"He told me his name was Harry. He didn't give me a last name. Based on his teeth I would say around 1. I have found signs that he has been recently abused and he is malnourished. He has a scar over his left eye. It is in the shape of a lightning bolt. It too looks recent."

"I see." He wrote it down along with his description. "There hasn't been any children reported missing. He was most likely abandoned."

"I see." The doctor was angry. "If they couldn't look after him then they should have taken him to a safe drop area. Not left him on the beach."

"I hear you."

"I'm just thankful that Riku found him." Airi said.

"That's true. Who knows what would have happened to him." The officer stated.

"What will happen to him now?" Satoshi asked.

"A foster family will be found. At least until a willing relative takes him in or he is adopted."

"We are a certified foster family. Could he come with us?"

"Are you sure?" The officer asked as he looked it up.

"Absolutely."

"One second."

"Of course."

Officer Saiko found confirmation. He then called his boss and a social worker. Few questions later and he hung up and looked at the couple.

"You may take the boy."

"Great." The office took some DNA and Harry's fingerprints before leaving.

"Do you too need anything?"

"No. We still have Riku's old things."

"Perfect. He can go with you now."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own HP nor KH.

'Thoughs'

"Thank you both for watching Riku for us."

"It wasn't a problem Airi. Riku is a well behaved boy." Mera smiled at her best friend.

"Thank you." She smiled brightly at her best friend. "It's always nice to hear that."

"Your welcome. I so know what you mean."

"Can you come over here Riku."

"Sure mommy." He ran over to her.

"Remember the boy you found?"

"I do mommy."

"Well we are taking him home."

"Why?" Riku tilted his head and looked at his mom in confusion.

"He has nowhere to go right now."

"Oh, okay."

"Great. While we set up his room can you play with him and watch him?"

"Yes mommy."

"Great. Let's go."

"Bye Sora."

"Bye Riku."

They left and went home. They first went to Riku's room. They picked up the toys Harry couldn't have and then placed down Harry friendly toys. Aria placed Harry down and soon Riku sat down and began playing with him. They put up a baby gate to seal them into Riku's room.

"Call if you need us."

"Okay mommy."

"Thanks sweetie."

"Your welcome. Okay Harry what do you want to play?"

Harry blew raspberries at Riku. He laughed and blew one back. Harry giggled and clapped. Riku grabbed some blocks and began building. Harry watched with awe. Aria and Satoshi watched the two fondly for a few minutes before getting to work.

(The Dursley's)

"Welcome back dear."

"Dada!"

"Good boy Dudley."

"How did it go?" His wife asked him.

"Great. No one will ever figure it out."

"Good."

"Are we all packed?"

"Yes we are."

"Good."

"Dudley is ready."

"Then let's go."

"Alright."

They drove to the airport and boarded a plane. They were going to America first. Once they arrived they went to a surgeon that changed Vernon's face. A week later he changed Petunia's face. They then got fake IDs and took another plane. They flew to Mexico then to Japan. They started a new life there.

(With Dumbledore)

"ALBUS!"

Albus Dumbledore jumped up in shock. He looked towards the floating head. It was Mrs. Figg. He had her live near Harry to keep an eye on him. He wasn't sure the Dursleys would raise Harry right or abuse him. He quickly went over to her.

"What is the matter?"

"The Dursleys are gone."

"WHAT?!"

"Earlier this morning Vernon left with Harry and returned without him. Then the three left and a for sale sign on their lawn."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Damn."

"What will you do?" Mrs. Figg asked in worry.

"I need to get a trusted auror to investigate."

"Ok. What about me?"

"Wait for the auror."

"Alright."

She cancelled the call. After taking a deep breath he called Kingsley. Albus hoped that it was a misunderstanding but it still needed to be looked into. He knew that Madam Bones would need to be informed but he couldn't look her in the eye if it wasn't. She had been angry to find out where Potter was going to live and if something happened to him it would be his fault.

"Good afternoon Albus. Did you need something?"

"Unfortunately." He explained the situation.

"I see. I shall go inform Madam Bones."

"Alright."

"I'll fill you in."

"Thank you."

"Not a problem."

Albus ended the call. He sat down in his chair with a sigh. He really hoped that it was a misunderstanding. He hoped that Vernon dropped Harry off and picked him up with the rest of the family. He hoped that they moved to a new house because of a problem or for a news job. He refused to believe anything bad happened to the baby.

(With Kingsley)

Once the call ended Kingsley stood and left his office. He quickly went to madam Bones office. he knocked on her door and waited.

"Come in."

He entered the office and sat down in front of the desk. Madam Bones wondered what the auror needed especially since he looked serious and worried.

"How may I help you auror Shacklebolt?"

"I just recieved a floo call from Dumbledore."

"What about?"

"After he sent Harry to the muggle's house he had a squib move nearby to watch them."

"What?" She was shocked. "Why?"

"You had brought up some good points so he wanted to make sure that Harry would be protected. The minute they became abusive he would know and then we could take him out of that home as soon as possible."

"I see." At least the man had done that.

"She informed him that this morning Vernon Dursley left with Potter and then returned without him."

"So? He could have dropped him off at daycare. Muggles do that!"

"I know. Soon after his uncle, aunt, and cousin left. The squib saw a for sale sign on the lawn."

"I see. Go to their house and investigate."

"Yes ma'am."

Kingsley left the office. Madam Bones began writing up the case report. She really hoped Harry Potter was safe. That muggle better not have hurt them.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or Kingdom Hearts

'Thoughts'

(Blade's house)

Despite not knowing how long Harry was going to be staying with them they decorated the spare bedroom for him. The walls were already a soft green and the carpet was a dark green. The pair painted purple and blue dots in a line around the room. Riku's old blue rug with fish on it was placed in the center of the room. Once they were sure the paint had dried did they set the crib up. It was white with fish carved into it. The sheet they used to cover the mattress was green. The pillow was purple and so was the fuzzy blanket. The changing table was the same as the crib.

A white toy chest with blue dots was placed under the window. Aria made sure the window was locked and that neither Harry or Riku could unlock and open it. Satoshi changed the curtains from white to a dark green with blue lining. They put up some animal pictures and some nature pictures. The placed some stuff animals near the chest. Across from the crib and near the changing table was a bookcase. They grabbed the books Riku had said he was too old for and filled the bookcase with them. They put the old rocking chair and a purple fish shaped chair.

"All done."

"It looks great."

"Mommy!"

The two heard Riku scream and ran to Riku's room. They found a crying Harry and a very panicked Riku. Satoshi went over to Harry while Aria went to Riku.

"What happened?"

"I don't know. He just started crying."

Satoshi had found the problem. "He's wet."

"Oh." The two realized why he was crying.

"If he's wet then why does he sound like he's in pain?" Riku asked in confusion.

"I'll go change him."

"Okay. His bag is downstairs. We never brought it up."

"Okay."

Satoshi left the room while Aria turned back to Riku. "Harry has a nasty diaper rash and the pee is irritating the rash causing Harry pain."

"Why does he have a rash?"

"When you found him Riku the doctor said that he hadn't been changed for awhile."

"Oh. Poor Harry."

"Indeed."

"I'll help anyway I can."

Aria smiled at her son proudly before kissing his forehead. "Thank you sweetie."

"You're welcome mommy."

"All done." They turned to see Satoshi holding a now calm Harry.

"Are you ready to see your room?"

"Oom?"

"Yes your new room."

"Oom, oom." He clapped.

"Let's go." Satoshi chuckled.

"Yay!"

The four made there way to the room. Harry had yet to stop clapping causing the adults to smile at his excitement. They opened the door and entered the room. Harry looked around excitedly.

"Wow. This is a cool room." Riku praised.

"Thank you Riku." Aria looked at Harry. "What do you think?"

"Ool, Ool!" Harry cheered as he tried to pirrot Riku.

"We are glad you like it."

Harry giggled before he spotted something and became even more excited. "Ity."

"What?" The three looked at the baby in confusion.

"Ity! Ity!"

"I'm sorry kiddo but I don't understand." Satoshi replied.

"Down!" Harry demanded.

"Okay." He put Harry down.

Harry crawled over to his crib. He reached underneath and pulled out a kitten. It was pure white with one green eye and one amber eye. The others looked shocked. Harry giggled as the kitten licked his cheek.

"Ity! Pweddy ity!"

"Oh. He meant kitty. I think he also said pretty kitty."

"Pweddy ity!"

"Yes it is a pretty kitty." Aria said as she made sure to pronounce the last to words clearly.

"How'd it get in here."

"I don't know. Let's take it downstairs and then tomorrow will take it to the vet."

"Okay."

"Well give it here. I'll go make dinner."

"Okay."

Aria grabbed the kitten and left the room. Harry pouted now that the kitty was gone but Satoshi was quick to distract him.

"Would you like me to read you a story?" He asked them.

"Yes please."

"Yes, yes, yes!" Harry chanted.

"Great."

Riku went to the bookcase and grabbed a book. "Can you read this one daddy?"

"Sure." He grabbed the book.

"Thanks daddy."

"You're welcome."

Riku sat on the fish chair. Satoshi grabbed Harry and went over to the rocking chair. He sat down with Harry on his lap and began reading.

(With Kingsley)

Kingsley arrived at Private Drive. He found the correct house and knocked on the door. Despite the for sale sign he wasn't sure if someone was inside the house. He waited and soon he heard footsteps. He was glad that he had knocked. The door was I opened by a young women and he was glad that he had made his clothes look like a muggle inspector wore. Said women looked relieved to see him.

"Oh thank goodness the police are here. I was just about to call you."

That made his blink. "Ma'am?"

"Oh it is just terrible. I was going through the property. As a realtor I need to see what condition the house is in. I had opened up the cupboard under the stairs and…" She began sobbing.

"Calm down ma'am. I am detective inspector Shacklebolt. I had received word that a child at this residence may be missing. "

The women took a deep breath. "I have no knowledge of that."

"What is your name ma'am?"

"Oh I apologize for my bad manners. I am Stephanie Bunker."

"Nice to meet you. Now you were saying something about a cupboard?"

"I think it would be better just to show you."

"Alright."

Kingsley was led inside. She showed him to the cupboard. Is wasn't that far from the front door. It was across from the living room. Kinsley opened the door and froze from the sight before him. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He closed the door once more before walking over to the muggle.

"I'm sorry miss Bunker but this house is now a crimes scene."

"I understand."

"Please wait outside. I need to call this in and then I will be out to ask you some questions."

"Of course."

She left the house as quick as she could. She wasn't planning on staying there anyway after seeing that room. Once the door was shut he pulled out a mirror. He called out Madam Bones and after a few seconds she answered.

"Auror Kingsley." She greeted.

"I need my team here." He explained the situation.

"Dear Merlin!" She gasped. "They will be there soon. I'll have them take the muggle police cars so put the evidence in the car and the driver will send it through."

"Yes ma'am. Thank you."

"Of course." She ended the call.

Kingsley took a deep breath before going outside. Miss Bunker was leaning against her car. He went over to her.

"Once I am finish questioning you I will take your fingerprints and DNA. This is just so that when we find your prints inside we know it was you and the same with you DNA. It is just for elimination purposes."

"Okay."

"After that you can leave."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now do you know the previous owners?"

"No. They put the house up for sale using my father's company. The company name is Bunker Real Estate. The money would be wired to them once the sale went through."

"Do you have the account number?"

"It's back at the office." She handed them a business card. "I can get it if you send an officer down."

"I will. Do you know if your father met Vernon Dursley?"

"No. He met the wife...um...Petunia."

"The officer will question him then."

"Okay. I'll let him know."

"Great. Now you said you were going around the property?"

"Yes. After my dad put me on this I want to know the condition of the place."

"Walk me through that please."

"Of course. I started with the outside. I wrote down that the garden and backyard had been well maintained. The shed however needed a new door and a fresh coat of pain. The driveway looked to be recently repaved. Next I went inside. I noticed that the previous owner had left the furniture and took personal belongings. I had started by inspecting the door. It was good. I took note of the entryway and did a quick sketch. That was when I found the cupboard. It had been locked so I unlocked it and opened the door. That was when I…."

"Shh it's okay."

"I shut the door and went to grab my phone and that was when you knocked."

"Thank you. If I have more questions will I be able to find you at this address?" He gestured to the card.

"Yes. If not then I will be at my home." She squibled the address down on the back of the card.

"Okay. Let's get your prints and DNA."

"Okay."

Once that was done she had gotten into her car and drove off. Soon though three police cars drove up the street and parked in front of the house. The drivers stayed in the car so that when the evidence was placed in the trunks they could send it along. Out of two of the cars exited the rest of Kingsley's team. They walked over to him.

"Sorry we are late Kingsley. After madam Bones filled us in and we left the office we were stopped by Malfoy. He wanted to know what was going on that we needed to use muggle cars and uniforms." Aurora Chang explained.

"Once he realized we weren't going to talk he huffed off. We came as soon as we could." Aurora Abbott finished.

"That is fine. Chen I need you to go interview the neighbors."

"Yes sir." She left to go start at the first house.

"Arnold I will process the cupboard. Could you go through the rest of the house? I shall join you once I am finished."

"Of course sir." He grabbed his kit and started with the front door.

'Please let Harry Potter be okay.' Kingsley prayed as he grabbed a kit. 'Don't punish him any further.'

Kingsley went inside and began processing the cupboard. The child was only one and from the looks of the room it was bad. Blood covered the wall, floor, and door. The smell of bodily fluids permeated the air. A mattress with chains installed into the wall was on one side. On the other was a clean looking basket with a blanket that smelled like urine and feces. He took many samples from each area. Then he bagged the blanket. He continued on for awhile of collecting what he found. Once done he exited the room and stretched.

He couldn't believe anyone could hurt a child and from the looks of it Harry might not have been the first victim. He quickly turned in the evidence before finding Abbott. He found him in the kitchen.

"Nothing yet sir."

"Okay. I want to check the backyard. The cupboard was practically filled with blood and too much to come from a one year old and in the short time he was here. After all it had been at least a month. Plus a lot of the blood I found was older than that."

"Damn."

"So I want to make sure there are not more bodies."

"Well I'm done with the kitchen so I'll help before going to the basement than upstairs."

"Thank you."

"Of course."

The two went to the backyard. After making sure they weren't being watched the took out a clear crystal. There was a charm on them to glow when it is over a buried body. Yellow was for small animals, orange for median sized animals, red for large animals, green for small children, blue for teens, and finally pink for adults. Kingsley went to the right while Arnold went to the left. They activated their crystals and began walking. For awhile they found nothing until they were closer to the middle and near the garden. Kingsley and Arnold were horrified every time the crystal turned green or blue. It glowed green six times and blue four. Twice the crystals glowed pink. Each time they dug up the skeleton.

A healer from the ministry came by and took the bodies away. She would examine each one as soon as they arrived at her office. The evidence surrounding the skeletons were collected and sent off. The two had decided to split once more. Kingsley did the basement while Arnold went upstairs. Chen had finally finished the interviews and went to find Kingsley. When she entered the basement she was shocked.

On one wall chains had been installed. Under them on the floor was a drain. Blood covered the chains, walls, and drain. In the middle was a table that held knives. They were very organised and were clean. On the wall opposite the chains was a bed. The sheets were clean and on the frame were restraints. On the wall between them was a horrifying sight. The wall held whips, gags, and other weapons used for torture.

"Merlin's beard!"

Kingsley nodded grimly. "I thoughts so." He explained what he had found in the cupboard then what happened in the backyard.

"That bastard will pay!" She hissed.

"Indeed. What did they say?"

"So the neighbors besides Mrs. Figg had no idea Potter existed let alone lived in that house for a month."

Kingsley cursed. "So none of them will know of his treatment."

"Mrs. Figg had no idea either. She had said that since Harry arrived at their house the only one to leave was Vernon. She had assumed it was because they were adjusting."

"I see."

"They have no idea where they could be since the Dursleys weren't exactly social."

"What do you mean?"

"Those who met them said that they were unpleasant. According to Mrs. Suit from next door," She pointed to the left of them to indicate which next. "Mrs. Dursley was a gossip and liked to snoop. When she had people over they were like her and they would gossip for hours. She liked to use her long neck to spy on them."

"Wow."

"Yeah. Mrs. Dursley, like her husband, were apparently big on being normal. She was mean to anyone who was gay or not British."

"So Harry being a wizard would cause them to hate him."

"That was my thought."

"Now Mr. Dursley was worse apparently."

"How?"

"Many of the men described him as a loud opinionated man with a violent temper. He was rude and pushy when speaking to them and if he found you abnormal it got worse. He would not only verbally assault them but he would also get physical. Some said that the only reason he wasn't arrested was because the victims and witnesses were to afraid of the man to report him."

"Damn."

"I did find out where he worked and that he has a sister." She looked at her notes. "Mrs. Figg said that her name is Marge Dursley and she gave me the address."

"Okay. Go to the realtor office and get the bank account. Then go interview Marge. Then I want you to go to his work and talk to his coworkers and boss."

"Yes sir." she left and he returned to collecting evidence.

Kingsley had just finished getting all the evidence collected when he heard Arnold yell for him. "Boss! I need you to come to the attic! You have to see this!"

"Okay! I be up there soon!"

"Okay!"

Kingsley grabbed the evidence and handed them in. Once all the evidence was handed in he went up to the attic. He found Arnold in front of a television looking like he was going to throw up. He had a terrible feeling it had to do with what he had found in the cupboard and the basement. He quickly went over to him.

"The rooms on the second floor were clean and like the downstairs were devoid of any personal items. I came up here and found this t.v and the boxes filled with video tapes." Arnold told him once he had spotted him.

"Okay. Did you check them out?"

"I did. Well I only checked out one and it is child porn."

"WHAT?!"

Arnold had played the video to show Kingsley. There on the screen were two people, Vernon Dursley and a little girl. She looked to be about seven years old and they were in the basement. Kingsley recognised it. It didn't take long for the video to show Vernon raping her. Kingsley now had a similar face as Arnold.

"Start collecting them. Once done you go back to the ministry and oversee the evidence. Make sure they know that this is top priority. Once we finish I will be at the ministry too if you need me. I will be checking on the bodies we had found."

"Of course. My question is why was the rest of the house clean except for these and the cupboard?"

"I don't know but I can tell you that the basement was worse than the cupboard."

"Damn."

"Indeed."

The two began collecting the tapes. It was the third box Kingsley was going through that caused him to freeze and curse. He know knew Dursley's plan. Luckily he and his team had studied the muggle world and so did a team of unspeakables. The reason was so that they could blend in when needed. Muggles tended to abuse their magical children and they wanted to use the evidence they found like the video tapes. The unspeakables had created many spells to help them. Another reason was that muggleborns sometimes resorted to muggle methods to try and get away with it.

They had learned about bombs a year after they decided to study muggles. The teams studied them and spells had been created to negate them. Kingsley quickly performed the spell and collected the bomb and the tapes.

"So that answers my previous question."

"That is what I thought."

"I can't wait to arrest him."

"Me either."

The two finished collecting evidence. Arnold left as soon as they finished. He had grabbed a quick bite before going to go check on the evidence. Kingsley also ate quickly before he went to the ministry. First he gave his boss an update before going to check in with the healer about the bodies. He just knew that his team would be split. He would focus on finding Harry and the other two would focus on the murder/rape part. One thing was for certain. Vernon Dursley was going to get what was coming for him.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or KH.

'Thoughts'

(With Chang)

Chen had gotten the bank account from Mrs. Bunker. She had it sent to the ministry. Now she was on her way to Marge Dursley's home. She hoped she could get some good information from her.

She pulled up to the house. Chen grimaced when she spotted all the dogs. It seemed that Marge was a crazy dog lady.

'I have three dogs at home and I love them but this is crazy. Most of them look neglected.'

Chen shook her head but exited the car. She walked up to the house and knocked. It took a few minutes but through the dogs barking Chen heard heavy footsteps. Soon the door opened. Chen noticed that she looked to be the same size as her brother.

"What?" The person asked rudely.

"Are you Marge Dursley?"

"Yes I am. If you are here about the dogs I'm telling you like I told the other one. I was in the hospital and the person I asked to watch over them didn't. The vet is on his way. I'm a dog breeder and that is why there is so many." The woman ranted.

"I'm here on a different matter. I'm detective inspector Chang."

"Oh sorry. I had six people come here about them today. How may I help you?"

"I am looking for one year old Harry Potter."

"I'm sorry but I don't know anyone by that name." She answered honestly.

"He is Petunia Dursley's nephew."She had a nephew?"

"Yes ma'am she did." Chen showed a photo.

Marge looked. "I'm sorry but I truly haven't ever seen this child before."

"Okay. When was the last time you saw your brother?"

"About 3 months ago."

"Do you know where he could be?"

"Work or home."

"We checked. His house has a for sale sign on the front and devoid of all personal belongings. He hasn't been to work in five days."

Marge looked surprised. "Then I have no idea. Last time we talked was a month ago when I was admitted into the hospital."

"We found evidence of child abuse and murder at their house. Do you know anything about this?"

"No!" The woman yelled.

"Have you noticed any strange behavior from your brother."

"No."

"He's never stared at a child?"

"No."

"I see. Thank you for your time."

"You're welcome. There you are." It seemed the woman didn't want to focus on what she heard from Chang.

Chen had turned to see an aged man with a medical kit. She assumed this was the vet. He looked at Marge apologetically.

"Sorry I'm late."

Chen left and went back to her car. She drove to Vernon's work. She hoped to get more information out of him then the rookie. Auror Dura was going to be punished for leaving a newbie on his own when it is only his third day on the job.

"Mr. Grant this is D.I Chang. Chang this is Mr. Grant." Auror Park introduced.

"Greetings ma'am."

"Hello. Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?"

"Of course not. My office is this way."

"Thank you."

"Of course."

Chen followed the man to his office. She took out a notebook as she sat down.

"Before you ask any questions I do have a complaint to make about the detective inspector who had arrived with officer Park."

"I had been informed of his behavior. Trust me D.I Dura will be punished."

"May I ask what a muggle is?"

"I have no clue. This is the first time I have ever heard that word." Chen lied.

"I see. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now how long has Mr. Dursley worked for you?"

"Sixteen years."

"When we called you said he hasn't been in for five days."

"That's true."

"Has that happened before."

"No."

"During his yea rest working here did you get to know Mr. Dursley well?"

"Not really. He was a private man. The most I knew was that he was married and had a son."

"Do you know anything about his nephew Harry Potter?"

"No. I'm afraid I didn't even know he had a nephew."

"I understand. While searching his home We found some… disturbing things. We found evidence of murder and child abuse."

Unlike Marge Dursley Mr. Grant gasped in horror. His expression was a mixture of horror, disgust, and anger. Marge seemed to be in denial.

"I… I had no idea."

"Did Mr. Dursley ever seemed to be obsessed with something?'

"No. Wait he always stayed late on certain paperwork. When he was working on a deal he stayed late if they were families with little girls."

"We are going to need all their information."

"O-of course."

"Was he close to a coworker?"

"No."

"We would still like to question them."

Mr. Grant nodded. "Of course."

"We also want to search his work area."

"No problem."

Mr. Grant let them use his office. Together the two aurors questioned the workers. None of the workers knew much about him except that he bragged about his wife and child. Some commented on how rude he could be but then would be nice to the children and buy them ice cream on hot summer days.

Once they finished their questioning the two searched his desk. Park found a notebook. He handed it to Chen. She looked through it and found that it was on plastic surgeons. She bagged it as evidence. Next they took the computer. They left after that since they didn't find anything else.

(With Kingsley)

Kingsley had given his report to Arnold then went to the unspeakable worker processing the blanket and basket. He really hoped to receive some good news but his gut told him the opposite.

"Have you found anything?"

"Just skin cells that belong to Harry Potter." The man answered.

"I see."

"Sorry sir."

"Not your fault." Kingsley said before leaving the room.

"Sir?" It was Chen.

"Yes I did. I think he changed his face." She told him.

"What?" Kingsley was shocked. "He's a muggle. How can he do that?"

"Auror Park found this notebook in Dursley's desk." She gave him the notebook. "I flip through it and searched it up." She handed him her notes.

He went through the notebook and her notes. He was always surprised with what the muggles could do.

"They can do this?"

"Apparently."

"Holy shit."

"I contacted the aurors in those countries. They agreed to look into them."

"Good."

"We also took his computer and it is being processed now."

"Good."

"Are we splitting up the cases?"

"For now. Auror Parks and I will focus on finding Harry. You and Arnold will focus on the bodies."

"Okay."

"We will exchange information so that none are out of the loop."

"Of course."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Kingdom Hearts.

'Thoughts'

(Blade Family)

It had been a month since Harry was found. The police couldn't find any relatives. Since no one claimed the child they put him into the system. The Blades had begun the process of adopting him the minute they were told they could. Riku was excited that Harry was going to be his brother. They also had a new kitten. The one they found in Harry's room.

The kitten belonged to their neighbor. The man's cat had given birth to three. He had been frantic when she went missing. He thanked the Blades for returning her. He eventually gave her to them when she ended up in Harry's room for a fourth time. Riku named her Fluffy.

Harry was going into for his weekly check up. Doctor Saiki had made it a weekly thing due to his weight. Luckily he was adding it on at a decent rate. His diaper rash had also healed. He would also be getting some shots.

"Harry's ready." Aria said as she walked downstairs with him.

"Good. His diaper bag is packed. We will see you later Riku." Satoshi said to his son.

Riku looked up at him "Okay daddy. Bye bye Harry."

"Bye bye. Bye bye." Harry giggled.

"You be good for Mrs. Heart." His mom said.

"I will." He promised.

"Thanks again Mera." She said.

"You're welcome." The brunette woman said as she watched her son and Riku play.

Aria and Satoshi left the house. They buckled Harry into his car seat before the entered the car. They buckled in. Satoshi drove to the doctors office. It wasn't long until they arrived. Aria took Harry out of the car and the three entered the office.

"Morning Mrs. Griffin." The two greeted the receptionist.

"Good morning Aria, Satoshi. Hello Harry." She waved at the baby.

Harry giggled and waved back. "Hewo!"

"Doctor said to go right in." She told them.

"Alright. Thank you." Satoshi said.

"You're welcome." She smiled at them.

The two walked into the exam room. It wasn't long until the doctor came in. He weighted Harry before he examined him. He asked a few questions. He then gave the black haired child his shots. He didn't cry once.

"Good job Harry." Doctor Saiki said. "His weight is where it should be." He told them.

Aria and Satoshi sighed in relief. "That's good." Aria said as she tickled Harry.

"It is. I want to see how he is doing on a month." He said.

"Alright." Satoshi said.

"Well then bye bye Harry." He said.

"Bye bye. Bye bye" The baby said with a giggle.

Dr. Saiki smiled. "Bye Aria, Satoshi."

"Bye Dr. Saiki." The two said.

The three left the office. They went back home. The minute they entered the house Riku ran over to them.

"Can Sora and I play with Harry?" He asked.

"Of course. Just stay in the living room." Aria said.

"Okay."

His mom walked over to the play area and put Harry down. She then put up the gate. Sora and Riku went over to him and began playing. The adults smiled at that.

"Too bad the new baby charm will eventually wear off." Mera said.

"I know. Let's just enjoy it while it lasts." Aria said.

"Agreed." Mera and Satoshi said.

* * *

(Time Skip: Four Months Later)

Aria was at work. She was a lifeguard at the beach. Satoshi worked as a highschool math teacher. The summer he usually went to workshops or stayed at home. There was no workshop that week so he watched the kids. Sora and Riku were playing in the living room. Harry was taking a nap. The boys were being quiet.

Knock! Knock!

"Stay here boys." He said.

"Okay daddy." Riku said.

"Yes Mr. Blade." Sora said.

Satoshi answered the door. It was the social worker assigned to Harry. He wondered if it was another house inspection.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Fujioka." He greeted.

"Afternoon." She smiled at him.

"Please come in." He said.

"Thank you." She entered the house.

"You're welcome."

They went to the living room. She sat down on the couch. Her bag was in her lap. She smiled at him.

"I have some great news Mr. Blade. The Judge has approved of the adoption and signed the papers. You and Aria are now Harry's legal parents." She told him.

"Really?" Satoshi asked in shock.

"Yes really." She said.

"Harry's my brother now?" Riku asked.

"Yes he is. Congratulations." She said to him.

"Yay~" He cheered.

"Shh. Your brother is still sleeping." His dad said.

"Oh. Yay!" He whispered.

Satoshi and the social worker laughed. She then took a folder out of her bag.

"Here is his birth certificate and other legal documents you'll need." She said.

"Thank you." He took them from her.

"You're welcome." She stood up. "I'll leave you all to celebrate."

"Yes. Thank you." He said as he too stood.

"Like I said. You're welcome."

Satoshi showed her out. He then called his wife. He let her know the good news. They began planning a party. Riku was very excited.


End file.
